Soltaría el mundo para coger su mano
by Mai Sakura
Summary: "Ambos primos se querían en duro silencio sin saber que su amor era correspondido. Seguirían estando juntos en cada reunión familiar, sintiéndose morir por dentro, seguirían soñando el uno con el otro, sabiendo que era solo un patético sueño, seguirían enloquecido por amor sin saber que pudieron tener el final feliz de cuento de hada."


**SOLTARÍA EL MUNDO PARA TOMAR SU MANO.**

 **.**

 _Prometo amarte en secreto si con ello logro hacerte feliz._

 **.**

 **Vocaloid, Utau y derivados no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos creadores y dueños. Únicamente he creado la historia sin fines de lucro.**

...

— ¡Maldita sea la lluvia! ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! —Rin se despeinó con sus propias manos, desesperada, bajo el toldo de una tienda. La lluvia torencial inesperada había mojado su rubio cabello y parte de su chaqueta. Rin observó la hora de su reloj: las seis y treinta minutos de la tarde. ¡Únicamente le quedaba treinta minutos para la reserva con sus padres! Deseó golpearse la frente con la pared. La iban a matar, la iban a matar. Bien que avisó a sus padres que ella estaría ahí a las siete en punto, pero cómo iba a saber que la fiesta que prepararon sus amigas la retendría más tiempo de lo esperado debido a los escasos conocimientos de repostería de Miku y que se vieron obligadas a pedir una tarta en el último minuto. Aunque, para ser sinceros, mereció la pena quedarse y observar los rostros de los señores Hatsune al ver semejante destrozo en su cocina.

La melodía de su móvil la despertó de su destartalada mente. Rin no tardó un segundos más para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extraer su móvil.

— ¿¡Mamá?! —Preguntó de golpe, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar el identificador.

— _¡Rin, menos mal!_ —La rubia suspiró aliviada cuando escuchó tras la línea la dulce y suave voz de su madre—. _¿Dónde te has metido?_ —Le preguntó, y a Rin no le hizo falta tenerla delante para saber que tenía una ceja alzada, lista para reñirla en cualquier momento.

— Bueno... la historia es larga, ¡pero prometo contártelo todo cuando llegue a casa! —Se apresuró en añadir, evitando que su madre sacara conclusiones precipitadas. Observó como la llovía seguía cayendo, aunque aquella vez, con menos fuerza—. Y si quieres escuchar la historia completa... ¿podrías venir a recogerme? —Preguntó, sin despegar los ojos de la lluvia.

Escuchó a su madre suspirar.

— _Menuda vaga estás echa, Rinny. Es solo agua._ —Comentó. Su hija rodó los ojos y esperó a que su madre terminara cediendo, como solía hacer después de asegurarse de haber dicho algún comentario acerca de lo vaga, torpe y despistada que era su hija—. _Dime dónde estás y tu padre irá a por ti._

Rin sonrió apliamente, pero cuando abrió la boca para contestar y decir la dirección en donde se encontraba, un pitido anunció el fin repentino de la llamada. Rin frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla de su móvil. Estaba apagado. Lo intentó encender, pero no ocurría nada. Aunque entonces recordó que...

— ¡La maldita batería! —Gritó en alto, llamando la atención de los pocos transeúntes que caminaban bajo la protección de un paraguas.

Poco le importó a Rin. Su móvil acababa de morir en sus manos justo cuando estaba a punto de ser rescatada por su padre y ahora se veía obligada a regresar bajo el agua que ahora, de nuevo, comenzaba a coger fuerza. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. ¿¡Podía salirle algo peor en su decimosexto cumpleaños?! Tras soltar aire por la nariz decidida, se atrevió a salir de su refugio después de colocarse el gorro de su chaqueta. Agradeció haberse puesto sus converse.

Corrió hacia el parque que comenzaba tras el paso de zebra y se extendía abarcando gran parte de la manzana en una línea recta. Pero antes de que la rubia comenzara su propia aventura, el muñequito del semáforo pasó de verde a rojo, deteniendo al peatón y dejando paso a todo los automóviles que estuvieron esperando en una larga cola. Rin volvió a golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano, maldiciendo más su suerte. Gracioso sería que aquello solo comenzó.

Un hombre que parecía tener bastante prisa, pasó corriendo junto a Rin, cuyo hombro chocó con el del hombre y le hizo perder el equilibro, consiguiendo que la muchacha cayera sobre un charco de agua que se había formado junto a ella, en un pequeño hoyo. Pegó un chillido antes de caer de culo, mojándose toda la parte trasera de su pantalón y chaqueta. Rin alzó la mirada para mirar al hombre, quien se disculpó con un grito sin detener su carrera; sin embargo, la rubia no supo si esta disculpa iba para ella o para el grupo de conductores que hicieron sonar su bocina cuando aquél desconocido interfirió en el tráfico.

— ¡Odio este día! —Exclamó, alzándose del suelo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Se miró como pudo sus vaqueros de marca, que compró con sus propios ahorros, y observó que estaban empapados. Maldiciendo, se quitó su fina chaqueta y para ocultar su húmedo trasero, la ató en su cintura. Estaba claro que se negaba a mostrar su culo empapado. Pero justo cuando el muñequito del semáforo pasó a favor del transeúnte, un coche se saltó el semáforo, en rojo para él, y pasó velozmente frente a Rin. La adolescente comenzaba a replantearse el echo de que su cumpleaños estuviera maldecido o con un mal de ojo. ¿Y por qué? Sencillo, los neumáticos del coche atravesaron el charco entre la acera y la carretera a gran velocidad, consiguiendo que los vaqueros de Rin y sus zapatillas quedarán empapados por completo.

Rin era en su modo impulsiva y con poca paciencia, por lo que quienes la conocían no se sorprendían si gritar lo idiota que era quien fuere que le hubiera molestado.

— ¡Mira por donde vas, cretino! ¿¡Recibiste el carné de conducir jugando al Bingo?! —La mayoría de conductores que estuvieron esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera a su favor y dos transeúntes, la observaron pestañeando, asustados por los repentinos gritos de la muchacha.

En un bufido y maldiciendo entre dientes, la muchacha recorrió aquél parque, acompañada aún por la lluvia y su olor inconfundible. No se podía creer la suerte que había tenido en ese día. Esa semana había sido especial, su torpeza innata parecía haberle dado un respiro y esos seis días, vísperas para su cumpleaños, habían sido redondos, semi perfectas. Rin pensaba que, siendo aquellos días inmejorables, su cumpleaños podría ser perfecto, además de que caía en el bendito día de sábado. Pero ahora, la pequeña rubia podía asegurar de que toda esa torpeza que aquellos días le dió una tregua, había acordado devolvérsela ese mismo día.

Suspiró con pesadez cuando llegó a la puerta de casa. Metió la mano en sus bolsillos del pantalón, buscando sus llaves.

Pero no las encontró.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, queriendo controlar toda esa ira que comenzaba a florecer dentro de ella. Sus padres estaban en casa, ¿no? Presionó el timbre varias veces seguidas y esperó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Pero un leve tik se produjo en su ojo derecho cuando no recibió respuesta. Volvió a insistir una vez más, en vano. ¿Pudo ser posible que hubieran ido al restaurante sin ella? La lluvia comenzaba a disminuir, como queriendo minimizar aquella mala suerte que perseguía el decimosexto cumpleaños de Rin.

— ¡Definitivamente odio este puñetero día! —Gritó finalmente, propinado una patada al arbusto derecho que encuadraba la puerta de su casa.

Frustrada y cansada, se sentó sobre el peldaño, importándole bien poco mojar aquella vez su chaqueta. Abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó sobre éstas su frente. Sus padres se habían ido a saber dónde, estaba lloviendo, tenía el culo adolorido y mojado, como parte de su ropa, su móvil estaba muerto y era su decoimosexto cumpleaños. Ahora mismo propinaría una fuerte patada en la espinilla a quien fuere que aseguraba que los dieciséis años era una dulce edad.

— Sabes que vas a acabar con la chaqueta mojada, ¿verdad, Rinny? —La rubia abrió sus ojos y alzó su cabeza cuando escuchó aquella familiar voz. Delante de ella, con un chandal gris holgado, una camisa térmica amarilla y unas deportivas, Kagamine Len le sonreía con cierta diversión.

— ¿Y tú con la cabeza del revés como sigas con tus comentarios estúpidos? —Le contestó, con una sonrisa más que forzada. El muchacho soltó una pequeña carcajada melodiosa antes de acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado.

— Déjame decir una más: mi instinto me dice que estás pasando tu cumpleaños de la mejor forma posible. —Exageró un grito cuando Rin golpeó su brazo—. ¡Mi brazo derecho! ¡Ya no podré hacer las tareas! —Exclamó, cubriéndose la zona adolorida. Rin luchaba a toda costa para evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una divertida sonrisa.

— Eres zurdo, pedazo de descerebrado.

— ¿Quién dice que no uso la mano derecha para sujetar la hoja donde hago las tareas? —Le reprochó, dedicándole aquella vez una sonrisa torcida antes de sacar su móvil y teclear algo en él. Rin frunció el ceño durante unos segundos poco antes de sonreír ampliamente. Len, que en ese momento la observó de reojo, se detuvo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que significaba aquella larga sonrisa digna de competir con la del Gato Cheserrie. Tragó duro, pero antes de abrir la poca para preguntar, la rubia le cogió el móvil en un rápido movimiento—. ¡Mi teléfono! —Protestó, inclinándose sobre ella para conseguirlo.

Rin alargó su brazo y con el otro, frenó a su mejor amigo apoyando su mano en su frente. Entre las súplicas del rubio, Rin marcó el número de sus padres (agradeció profundamente haberse aprendido el número de memoria) y esperó a que lo cogieran. Len había dejado de protestar al ver que únicamente, Rin quería llamar a sus padres, aunque, poco después, el rostro fruncido de su compañera le hizo saber que no habían respondido la llamada.

— ¡No me creo que no me cogan el teléfono! —Exclamó, apartándose el aparato del oído tras intentarlo dos vez más—. ¡Si papá no se separa del móvil ni para lavarse las manos! —Len evitó que uno de los extremos de su labio se elevara hacia arriba ante la mueca de Rin. En ese momento, deseó llevar sus manos a su rostro y retirar con cuidado el mechón rubio de su pelo que entorpecía la mueca, empujarla hacia él para borrar esa rostro malhumorado a base de cosquillas mientras le aseguraba que sus padres pronto responderían. Pero sabía que no podía, que esos simples gestos, Rin podía verlos normal. Algo normal entre primos, lo que ellos eran.

— ¿No teníais reserva en el restaurante? —Preguntó, apoyando su espalda en la puerta y volteando su rostro hacia Rin. Siempre la había visto como una chica preciosa, pero peligrosa. Como el fuego. Rin Kagamine podía ser un gran peligro cuando se lo proponía, cuando quería asustar de verdad o su cabreo había llegado a su límite. Muchos se mantenían al margen y evitaban meterse con ella, ya sea por su altura, que fuera plana, sus altas calificaciones (sí, a pesar de todo, Rin sacaba un promedio alto) o, simplemente, por su torpeza nata. Aunque no evitaba pensar que ese peligro añadía más belleza extra a su prima.

— Teníamos. —Repitió la muchacha, jugueteando vagamente con el móvil de Len—. Son la siete en punto. Esto es una grandísima mierda. —Aseguró antes de fruncir más el ceño—. Menudo cumpleaños. —Murmuró, rodando los ojos. Len no dejó de observarla, con una leve sonrisa tierna.

— Podemos ir a mi casa. —Propuso el muchacho casi inconscientemente, pero cuando vio como su prima abría sus ojos de par en par y se volteaba para observarlo (claramente, malpensando), los colores se le subieron a la mejilla a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza—. ¡Qui-quiero decir si quieres! —Se excusó con rapidez y tartamudeando, nervioso por lo que pudo pensar—. ¡Podría llover en cualquier momento!

Rin continuó observándole, pero al poco, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro, dejando sin palabras a Len. Aunque antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, una gota cayó sobre su cabeza, seguida de otra, que cayó sobre la nariz de Len. Ambos alzaron la vista al cielo y, a los segundos, fueron testigos de cómo la lluvia torrencial volvía a dominar sobre Tokio.

— ¡Tuviste que decir lluvia! —Le repuso la muchacha, alzándose con rapidez y resguardando el móvil de su primo en su bolsillo. Len tampoco perdió tiempo y se alzó, aunque sonrió, sin apartar la mirada de la lluvia—. ¡Voy a acabar con los calcetines chorreando! —Protestó, harta del agua. Quiso arrastrar a Len hacia su casa, la última de la calle, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, el propio rubio tomó su mano y conectó ambas miradas, sin borrar su tierna sonrisa.

Rin tragó duro, olvidándose por completo de a dónde se dirigía. Vio como las gotas de la lluvia resbalaban por el rostro de Len, cómo caían gota a gota desde la punta de su rebelde flequillo, como se empapaba poco a poco, con esa increíble sonrisa; sin embargo, sentía también la calidez de la mano de Len tomando la suya. ¿Desde cuándo veía a su primo como un auténtico hombre? ¿Desde cuándo llevaba queríendole más de lo debido?

— ¿Recuerdas que de pequeños nos encantaba la lluvia? —Le preguntó, admirando de nuevo la lluvia. Rin quiso recalcar lo de 'cuando éramos pequeños' y que ahora mismo, podía asegurar de que odiaba la lluvia más que su irritante profesora de inglés, pero únicamente elevó la mirada al cielo, dejando que las gotas frías del agua cayeran sobre su pálido rostro y esperó a que su amado primo continuara.— Cuando llovía, tú corrías hacia el jardín, arrastrándome sin piedad. Nos quedábamos bajo la lluvia, tú saltabas en los charcos que se formaban...

— Y tú me gritabas que me mancharía de barro y que cogueríamos un gran resfriado si no volvíamos en casa pronto. —Terminó Rin, sonriendo con nostalgia poco después, recordando las miles de veces que sus padres y los padres de Len les reñían a ambos les amenazaban con dejarles sin naranjas ni bananas si volvían a salir bajo la lluvia. Len volvió a observarla. Había crecido desde entonces, pero seguía siendo la pequeña niña rebelde que era capaz de pegar una patada con fuerza en la espinilla cada vez que veía a alguien molestando a un niño o niña. Se había transformado en una auténtica mujer, en la muchacha torpe pero preciosa que tenía a más de uno encarcelado. Y a Len. A él le tenía más que encarcelado, le tenía embrujado, le tenía alocado. ¿Y qué si eran primos? El amor era amor se mirara por donde se mirara.

Rin le devolvió la mirada antes de, bajo la lluvia, darle un apretón para después correr calle arriba, ante la sorpresa de Len. La risa melódica de Rin resonó por la calle y Len no pudo evitar contagiarse. ¿Y qué si estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Y qué si gritaba al cielo que la necesitaba como al oxígeno? Soltaría el mundo para coger su mano.

— ¡Charco! —Exclamó la muchacha, deteniéndose a los pocos segundos, en el jardín abierto de una de las casas vecinas. Sin soltar la mano de su primo, corrió hacia un pequeño trozo de tierra cubierto del agua de lluvia. Len iba a reclamar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Rin comenzó a chapotear, aumentando su risa y la cantidad de agua en sus zapatos y sus vaqueros. Len, a su lado, también recibía parte de ese agua a pesar de intentar soltarse de su prima. Pero ella se negaba.

— ¡Mi ropa! —Protestó, como un crío pequeño al que habían quitado su caramelo.

— Ya estás empapado de todas formas. —Le contradijo, sacando su lengua antes de sonreír.

Len arqueó una de sus cejas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo, Rin tiró de él hacia el charco, pero no contó con la fuerza que usó ni lo resbaladizo que era el agua y ambos cayeron al suelo con un chillido de sorpresa, sobre la mojada hierba del jardín del vecino. Len había logrado caer con los codos a cada lado de Rin, evitando aplastarla, aunque sus piernas todavía seguían sobre las de ella. La lluvia había disminuido y caía con menos fuerza sobre ambos. Las miradas azules de los primos se conectaron de inmediato, sus torsos subían y bajan con rapidez, y sus rostros, ambos con las mejillas encendidas, se encontraban separadas por un muro de aire que en ese instante, ambos desearon romper.

— ¿Es-estás bien? —Preguntó finalmente Len, tragando duro mientras sentía como sus mejillas seguían acumulando calor. Rin asintió con lentitud, aún inmersa en la mirada transparente de su primo.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó aquella vez la rubia. Len asintió también y, en contra de su propia voluntad y con una queja en el interior de Rin, se alzó, sentándose junto a ella e incapaz de mirar como se alzaba hasta sentarse.

El silencio era únicamente interrumpido con el golpeteo de las gotas de agua contra el suelo y contra los tejados de casas y coches. El olor de la lluvia hinundaba el ambiente, junto al de la hierba húmeda. Len y Rin evitaban mirarse, sintiendo los golpeteos insistentes de sus corazones y sus mejillas arder sin control. Aunque el silencio fue interrumpido por el estornudo de Rin, seguido segundos después por el de Len.

— Te dije que nos resfriaremos. —Habló el rubio casi sin evitarlo, sorbiendo por la nariz. Rin soltó una pequeña carcajada, sin atreverse a mirarle todavía. Len sonrió levemente antes de volver a hablar—. Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. —Añadió, consiguiendo que Rin por fin volteara a mirarle—. Tengo tu... regalo... aquí. —Señaló su pecho, todavía con la mirada puesta en la hierba sobre donde ambos estaban, sin fijarse en la sonrisa tímid, pero divertida, de su prima.

— ¿En el corazón? —Preguntó con un tono divertido. Len sonrió sin quererlo antes de negar con lentitud.

Se llevó las manos al cuello y elevó su cabello en busca de la abertura del collar que había llevado puesto y que Rin no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Con cuidado y ante la curiosa mirada de Rin, extrajo el collar, donde una clave de Sol de plata colgaba, impoluta. Rin abrió sus ojos, asombrada, mientras Len le tendía su regalo, observándola de nuevo. El corazón de la rubia no entendía de lentitud y daba grandes golpes dentro de ella.

— Es... es... —Murmuró, intentando encontrar algún adjetivo que calificara semejante regalo—. Dios, Len, es lo más bonito que me han dado. —Aseguró, tomando con cuidado el collar, como si se tratara de la pieza más frágil del mundo. Len sonrió con cierta timidez, aún con los pómulos rojos. Rin, despacio, se aprobrochó el collar y dejó que la clave de Sol se dejará caer sobre su camisa, empapada—. Gracias, Len. —E, impulsivamente, se lanzó a abrazar a su primo, importándole volver a caer sobre el húmedo jardín.

El rubio, que no esperaba que Rin le abraza y se emocionara por un simple collar, correspondió el abrazo de su prima con fuerza, asegurándose de que no era otro de sus sueños. Los mismos sueños donde Rin era la protagonista, la princesa caprichosa de la que había caído enamorado.

— Te quiero, Len. —Murmuró la muchacha, todavía disfrutando de la fusión del olor de la lluvia y el de la banana en el cuello de su primo.

— Y yo te quiero a ti, Rin. —Le contestó Len, disfrutando también del olor de la lluvia y de la naranja.

' _Pero no como debería'_ completaron ambos subconscientes a la vez, inconscientes del otro, sin saber que su amor era correspondido. Seguirían estando juntos en cada reunión familiar, sintiéndose morir por dentro, seguirían soñando el uno con el otro, sabiendo que era solo un patético sueño, seguirían enloquecido por amor sin saber que pudieron tener el final feliz de cuento de hada.

.

.

.

.

 **El verano es muy bonito, ¿a que sí?**

 **HEEEY, gentecilla. —Sonríe nerviosa, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Cómo llevan estas rápidísimas semanas de fiesta imparables antes de iniciar el nuevo curso? Porque yo lo llevo mejor que nunca, je.**

 **Fan inesperado: COFCOFSINSUBIRFICCAPULLACOFCOF.**

 **VALE, en 'Enamorada del profesor', en las notas finales aseguré que subiría el sexto capítulo de 'Los Protegidos' y... no lo hice. Sé que deberían de hacerme añicos, PERO, hay una razón razonable (también llamada excusa): en Marruecos carezco de Internet, como miles de veces he dicho, y me valgo de los 4G de mi móvil que, graciosamente, tampoco va a su máxima velocidad (kk de cobertura). Y en Melilla (me paso el verano cruzando la frontera, ¿por qué las familias de mis padres no viven en un mismo pueblo?), tengo que estar en la puerta para que la bendita cobertura me llegue. TODO ES TAN BONITO.**

 **Pero entonces se preguntarán para qué carajos, Maisa, ha escrito este one-shot (salido de sueños y golpes en la cabeza). Muy sencillo: un día me aburría y entonces me dije 'Oye, cabezota innata, ¿y si comenzamos a escribir en la aplicación de notas y así dejas de dar vueltas en el suelo donde tú madre acaba de fregar?' y así surgió la idea de escribir cosas desde el móvil, JAJAJAJAJA. (por ello, GRAN DISCULPA por las faltas de ortografía. ;u;) Aunque me viene de maravilla subir un one-shot, así se relajan y saben que sigo viva, jasjasjas.**

 **BUEEENO, NO OLVIDEN OPINAR, BABYS. Este fic tiene un final distinto, ¿no? Al contrario de poner el típico final feliz y empalagoso, ¿por qué no dejar el final abierto y así haceros sufrir? JAJAJAJAJA. No haré sufrir a casi nadie, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, dicen. (?) Y BUEH, it's here.**

 **Que no os pase vuestros comentarios, gritos, insultos, revoluciones, peticiones de matrimonio, fruta, verdura, mensajes, números de teléfono... TODO.**

 **Lamentablemente, no hay rondas de preguntas porque no se me ocurre... O SÍ: ¿cómo os imagináis el final, gentecilla?**

 **Ya está, no más preguntas. ¡Viva los vagos! (?)**

 **Vale, ya.**

 **¡Que la vida os sea muy bonita!**

 **Abrazos virtuales y unicornios digitales (unicornios para todos, va)**

 **MAISA.-**


End file.
